The Thiefs Return
by ClubLiki
Summary: What went through Zidane's mind when he finally returned to his beloved Dagger.  PS, I might continue write more if I feel with it


I didn't plan on surprising her that way. I planned to just come and knock on the castle doors and go 'Yoo-hoo, I'm back. How's everything been these past two years?'

I was nearly killed by Ruby when I told her of that plan.

She began explaining to me in great detail that it wouldn't work, that everything must be perfect for my reunite with Dagger. That everyone except her had to know, so that she'd be extremely surprised.

While we sailed to Alexandria, me going over the lines of Marcus, everyone sent messages to all my friends, letting them in on the plans. Except Dagger of course.

I also pried as much information as I could from my friends as I could. Dagger, or I suppose Queen Garnet Til Alexandros XVII, was a loved queen, someone who was fair but firm with her laws, rebuilding her city and helping those who lost loved ones and homes. Also, apparently, she hadn't taken on any marriage proposals.

I tried to pretend that I wasn't overjoyed by that fact.

Blank teased me on end, that it was just like me not to fall in love with any girl who had stepped into my view before, but the second I met a princess, I fell head over heels. I protested to the fact, but only a little. Besides, I hadn't immediately fallen in love with her. It was more like, I had fallen in love with the person she was with me on those adventures that seemed so long ago.

We finally made it to Alexandria, and I felt like I would faint any minute. When the ship settled near the castle, and I saw Dagger showing our friends their seats, I nearly jumped out onto the stage to call out to her.

I was stopped by a sharp jab of Ruby's sewing needle. I have had some bad scrapes, but her needle scared me more than many gruesome monsters I had seen.

When the play started, I had a black cloak hiding my face and body. I wouldn't pull it off till the end.

As I stepped out onto the stage, saying my lines, my eyes were trained on Dagger.

She was sitting up straight in her throne, Rusty and Beatrix standing beside her. She wore that white grown that I had seen her in when I couldn't tell her how beautiful she was. Her crown was silver, and I noticed the old crystal hanging around her neck, as it always seemed to be.

But what I noticed more was her face. It was strong, royal, but she seemed sad, out of it. I almost felt bad for suggesting we do this play for the surprise, I saw how much pain it was causing her.

I messed up my lines by looking at her so much, and was jabbed again by Ruby when we went backstage to wait for the next scene.

Finally, it was the final scene. Not the final scene of the actual play, and definitely not exactly to script, but it was the final scene that I would do today.

I said my words loudly as I could, focusing once again on Daggers face. A crease appeared in her smooth brow, as if trying to wonder why the play had changed.

I took a deep breath. Everyone was looking at me, and I only had the courage to do this in front of thousands of people because of the girl staring at me intently now.

"Bring my dear Dagger to me!"

I flung off the cloak as I said it, displaying myself to everyone to see. I was dressed in the old clothes I had worn on those adventures from long ago, but despite their haggard appearance, I didn't feel embarrassed at all.

I had seen Dagger jump up, staring down at me with surprise. Then she turned, and disappeared from my line of sight.

I sincerely hoped she was coming down to meet me.

I slowly walked to the edge of the stage while everyone murmured loudly, wondering what was going on. I swung myself easily off the edge of the stage, and walked forward.

I saw her running to me, through the crowd.

She paused for a second, when a man accidentally hit her necklace. The crystal fell to the ground as if in slow motion. I waited for her to go back for it, certain she wouldn't leave such a valuable object on the ground.

But she turned, and continued running to me.

Throwing off her crown, she ran to me, tears in her eyes. I felt so guilty for putting those tears in her eyes.

"Zidane!"

Her voice, crying my name out to me, it made me loosen. I felt like me again.

Throwing herself into my arms, I twirled her around at the momentum of it, setting her down softly on her feet. She looked up at me, shock and sadness mingling on her face. She had her teeth gritted in anger, but I didn't know how long she could keep them like that.

A single question was on her face, but all I did was smile to her, shrugging softly. She frowned, leaning forward and pounded on my chest once, causing me to wince and nearly take a step back.

She hit me again, but softer.

The third time she did it, just seemed sad. It was as if she was just laying her hand against my chest. I stroked her hair, much longer from the time when she had roughly cut it with my dagger. The same one that she had named herself after.

"Dagger, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," I whispered as I pulled her into my chest, tightening my arms around her. "I won't leave again. I love you."

I shocked myself when I said those three words. I didn't mean to say them, but they just came out. And when they did, it made me realize, I really did. They weren't hollow words, words I use to say to old girlfriends. They were true, and it was what I truly felt for her.

"If you leave I'll let Steiner kill you," she whispered to me, her head still pushed against my chest.

"Rusty? Nah, he could never catch me."

"I'll get Beatrix to help him."

I paused. The woman knight was quite agile, and would probably skin me alive at Daggers order.

"Ok, never leaving your side. But, what if I have to use the bathroom…"

"Zidane, please."

She was looking up at me with those dark brown eyes, pleading. I sighed, blowing some hair out of my face.

"Please what?"

"Promise."

I chuckled.

"Promise? Why do you think I came back?"

She waited, and I sighed.

"Dagger, Garnet, whatever you want to be called, I'm not ever going to leave you, even if I have to dress up in a monkey suit. And please don't say it'll be fine since I have a monkey tail."

She cracked a grin.

"I promise to stay by you forever, if you promise…" I slid a ring onto her finger quickly.

She began crying again, and I held her closer.

During that time we talked, everyone was cheering. But the only thing I could hear was Dagger's song, our song, playing through my head as I held the woman I loved close to me.

I was home again, and I wasn't going to leave.


End file.
